X-Men:the Movie 2-My Version
by shannyfish
Summary: My version of the second X-Men:the Movie plain and simple.
1. Running

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:the Movie 1 or 2 or the X-Men, Brian Singer, Marvel Comics, and 20th Century Fox Entertainment do. : )   
  
Author's Note:Takes place One Year from where the movie leaves off.   
  
  
  
  
X-Men:the Movie 2- My Version   
  
  
  
  
  
The woman sat on the train from Westchester, New York to Montreal, Canada. The train was not especially full since it was 1:00 a.m. She wore a long black coat, gloves, and a sheer black hood. She was crying, everything she knew and loved in the world had just been shattered. She didn't know where the man she loved was, where the children she taught were, were her friend, Ororo, who was like a sister to her was, or were the man she loved like a father was. Were they okay? It had happened so fast. Everything came fast. Fast and without warning. She was afraid that those people that were looking for them, the people who had invaded the school in the middle of the night caring weapons. The trainmaster announced that the train was leaving for its destination when suddenlly someone sat next to her, she immediately turned towards the window. The train began to move. It left the station and headed north. "Hey," said that voice next to her. She ignored it, it seemed so familar somehow. The hand took her face and turned her to look at him.   
  
"Logan!" she said almost yelling, she was so happy to see him. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and held on.   
  
"Hi to you to," he said enjoying her holding on for dear life to him. "What's wrong? Why are the school gates smashed in?" He asked looking into her eyes. She immediately broke down crying. He held her and waited until she was ready to talk about it. "What happened?" he finally asked again.   
  
"The Senate apparently passed a bill on mutant registration. Apparently that registration includes capturing us and taking us to some medical study inturnment camp. We ran. I don't know where Scott, Ororo, the professor, or any of the kids are. I just remember running, being so scared, and hearing shots and screams. I just ran here as fast as I could."   
  
"It's going to be okay. I'll take care of you, Jean."   
  
"What about the others?"   
  
"We'll go to Canada, wait for alittle bit and then come back. Give them time to forget."   
  
______________________________________________________________________


	2. Jobs for all

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:the Movie 1 or 2 or the X-Men themselves, Marvel Comics, 20th Century Fox Entertainment, and Bryan Singer do. : )  
  
  
Author's notes:Please be patient with posting I am in the process of moving and trying to get through my first semester in college.  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:the Movie 2-My Version  
  
  
  
  
"We have to find Logan," Marie told Bobby, Jubilee, and Kitty.  
  
"How do you know he'll be here?" Bobby asked as they walked along a long icy road in Canada.  
  
"He said he was coming here, we'll find him."  
  
"Or he'll find us?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well I guess this means our homework isn't due," Kitty said trying to livin' up the conversation.  
  
"Is anyone else hungry?" Bobby asked as he spotted a diner up ahead.  
  
"And cold?" Marie added.  
  
"We don't have any money!"  
  
"Well maybe they'll let us wash dishes or something?" Bobby suggested.   
  
"Might as well try," Kitty told him.  
  
"But no powers, we don't want to freak them out okay?" he asked and everyone nodded in agreement  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
After about an hour of walking the kids came across a diner that just happened to have a sign that said help wanted. So, they decided to give it a try. When the four kids walked in they immediately were happy to see Logan and Jean at the counter. They walked up quietly not trying to bring attention to themselves and sat on either side of them. "So, how's the coffee?" Marie asked Logan innocently.  
  
"What the...what are you doing here!?" Logan asked her.  
  
"He doesn't seem very happy to see us Rogue," Kitty told her.  
  
"Well, I am," Jean told them hugging Bobby and Jubilee who were sitting next to her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"As alright as we can be I guess," Bobby told her.  
  
"Have you seen anyone else?" Jean asked trying to be hopeful.  
  
"No," Jubilee told her.  
  
"Don't worry Miss Grey, Mr. Summers will be fine," Kitty told her.  
  
"And the professor and Miss Munroe," Bobby added.  
  
"We're so glad we found you! We've been walking, and it's freezing!" Marie told them.  
  
"AND we're so very hungry!" Kitty told them.  
  
"Yeah, we were sort of at the will work for food stage. We were going to apply for the position," Bobby said.  
  
"You any good with cookin'?" the waitress asked.  
  
"No," Bobby told her honestly.  
  
"I can cook pretty good," Jubilee said.  
  
"Yeah, I could...umm..." Kitty sat and thought on it.  
  
"Serve customers?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I could do that!" Kitty told her.  
  
"And how about you two?" she asked Bobby and Marie. "I need a stocker and a washer. The stocker needs to be good at keeping things organized and being able to make an inventory. The washer just needs to knock whatsever left on the plates into the trash, lightly rinse, load, and unload the dishwashing machine. Anyone interested?"  
  
"I could be your washer," Marie told her.  
  
"I could stock stuff," Bobby told her.  
  
"Good, let me get the paperwork. Real easy paperwork," she set papers in front of the kids.  
  
"I'm afraid that we really don't have a place to stay," Bobby said examining the address spot.   
  
"Really? I just happen to have an apartment available above for just four workers a month. You keep your wages, and I get to know that I'll have all my workers show up."  
  
"Jean, that leaves you," Logan told her aloud.  
  
"What about you?" Jean asked.  
  
"I'm heading back for any others that might be running away."  
  
"What exactly do you do?" she asked them.  
  
"Tours. Wanna make sure my employees show up."  
  
"I see. And Miss what can you do?"  
  
"I'm a doctor," Jean told the waitress.  
  
"That's wonderful! Doc Jones could use some help. I'll call him and ask him," the waitress told her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	3. The News Report

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men:the Movie 1 or 2 or the X-Men, Marvel Comics, 20th Century Fox Entertainment, and Bryan Singer do. : )  
  
  
X-Men:the Movie 2-My Version  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Almost all of the students from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters of Westchester, New York had been captured along with Professor Charles Xavier, Ororo Munroe, and Scott Summers. The children had been processed and had been given heavy sedation. And so they began to question Xavier, Ororo, and Scott. They of course told them nothing and tortured and theatened them to no end until finally one by one they all passed out. The leader was determined to find a way to get his information and he had a plan.  
  
Television.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Weeks Passed...  
  
  
  
Bobby, Kitty, Marie, Jubilee, and Jean had become very used to their jobs and had grown to at least somewhat like what they called home. It was four bedrooms, incrediable for an apartment with no rent. Bobby had his own room at least until Logan returned. Kitty and Jubilee shared a room, and Marie had her own-she was too afraid she would hurt someone. The fourth room belonged to Jean Grey. Every night all five would come home and hope that Logan had returned, although he was never there. They would eat dinner which was provided free of charge as long as they cooked enough for the waitress too. And every night after ten when the kids were suppose to be sleeping Jean Grey would begin to sob. The kids knew this and wished that Logan would come back with Scott Summers and the rest. She tried to mute the sound of her crying, but the pillow didn't help much.  
  
Bobby, Marie, Kitty, and Jubilee all ended up in the same room by the end of the night. They always got up before Jean so she never suspected a thing. They just didn't want to be alone, especially when they started to think about what had happened at their school.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Another day over with! Let's have dinner and watch some TV!" the waitress told them.  
  
Jean walked in and sat on one of the stools, she watched the TV as the waitress turned up the volume. "In other news concerning the United States, there is much concern over a new broadcast over their news channels. Apparently every night they will read off a list of mutants they have captured. These mutants are either injured or dead. Non of the names are those of well mutants. It seems that the US has decided to execute mutants who do not cooperate..." the newscasters voice drifted away to the back of Jean Grey's head. She couldn't take it and went up stairs. She closed herself away and started to sob.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"   
  
"Don't worry, she's just tired," Bobby told her. He and the others had kept their no powers promise and they weren't going to break it.  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	4. In Jail

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:the Movie 1 or 2 or the X-Men, Marvel Comics, 20th Century Fox Entertainment, and Bryan Singer do. : )  
  
  
X-Men:the Movie 2-My Version  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
Logan had been captured. He had done it on purpose, too. He was luckily placed in a cell with a beaten up Scott Summers. Scott Summers's arms looked almost black with bruises. He was oviously in too much pain to stay conscious. Logan noticed that the cells were linked together with little barred windows to the next cells. Logan peeked into the one to the left of him. It was Ororo. She looked fine! But Xavier was in worse condition than Scott who lay on Ororo's lap. "Ororo!" Logan whispered.  
  
She looked up to see Logan looking down at her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to rescue you. Oh and don't worry I'm fine!"  
  
"How can you rescue us if you're in here with us?"  
  
"Don't have faith do you?"  
  
"Jean, Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty, and Marie are all safe by the way."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Canada."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Now, we need to get everyone out!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"How many guards are there?"  
  
"Not many. They sedate all of the children."  
  
"How?"  
  
"With pills."  
  
"We'll just have to get them to not swallow but look like they have."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Playing telephone. When's the next medicine give out?"  
  
"Soon."  
  
______________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
